


Can Zombies Cry?

by BadWolfKnight1986



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Stiles Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing And Yet Everything, im a huge fan of fluff and yet basically only write angst, im sorry?, not sure if I will ever update, teen wolf angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: ... I don’t even know. This has been in my fanfic folder for ages and I thought that even if I never finish it, I should at least let it see the light of day.





	Can Zombies Cry?

Stiles let out a slightly hysterical laugh. He had a feeling that if anyone saw him they would run the other way screaming. They would probably thinking how could someone so scarred someone so obviously broken and covered in blood still be alive? They couldn't be. 

They would probably also call the police or at least draw notice which was exactly what he did not want, which was why he was avoiding the street lamps and wandering aimlessly through the back streets to keep clear of people. People would just bring questions that were better left unanswered like why he looked like a zombie from a horror movie set or why he looked like he had been tortured. 

There was blood spilling from his wounds and they were bleeding sluggishly and turning dark which seemed a reason to worry but Stiles couldn't exactly work up the emotion to be worried.

'God how could I be so stupid? Obviously Gerard would go after the human, he doesn't heal like the wolves.' thought Stiles bitterly.

No matter how he tried he couldn't keep the sobs in and soundlessly he started to cry. Walking through the streets he happened to come upon the school. Sobs slowing, he came to a halt outside. 

"I have a spare set of clothes in my locker!" He muttered to himself starting to smile slightly before it faded as he remembered why he even needed the clothes in the first place.

He turned towards the doors and limped through. Stumbling through the corridors of the school before finally coming to the locker room, but not without leaving a trail of blood through the halls.

He pushed the door open with his shoulders wincing at the pain.The empty halls echoed his footsteps, coming to his locker he got out his clothes and decided to shower. He needed to clean his wounds so they didn't get infected. 

Placing his clean clothes on the bench, He stepped out of his dirty lacrosse gear and walked into the showers. Cradling his injured wrist to his chest, he turned the water on.

And screamed.

The water pressure was too much and too hot and-  
He stepped out of the water. He slid down the tiled wall opposite the still running shower and just stared.

"it’s not going to solve anything sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. So get in that shower, wash your injuries and figure out what to do next. You can do it.” He said, trying to encourage himself to get in the water because he knew if he didn't then his injuries would get infected and then wouldn't that be fun? He nodded firmly and slowly got up from the floor.

He bit his lip against the pain and stood once again under the spray of water. He stayed as long as he could before he gave up and turned the water off.

Turning towards the benches, he hobbled to his spare clothes. Just before putting them on he realised he had no bandages. The Nurses office would be locked and he didn’t have anything to stop the blood in his locker.

“Screw it” he muttered carefully putting his clothes on. The injuries stung, the rough fabric scraping at the raw skin causing it to start bleeding again, but there was nothing he could do. Now all he had to do was get home, pretend he was fine for his dad, bandage his wounds and then he could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don’t even know. This has been in my fanfic folder for ages and I thought that even if I never finish it, I should at least let it see the light of day.


End file.
